Arguments
by hyacinthadeaks
Summary: The story of how an argument between three people can change two lives forever more. Ron walks out on Harry and Hermione and they don't take it well. That is until they they talk about how Ron really isn't a friend to anyone. Things start coming out about their past now, and there is no turning back for their past lives. Weasley!Bashing Dumbledore!Bashing. H/Hr love story.
1. Chapter 1

The night was much colder than any nights before, the three of them were shivering under their covers. None of them slept as the storm raged on outside the safety and limited comfort of their tent. Harry and Hermione endured in simple silence, willing the storm to relent; however, Ron had to complain, had to talk about how hard his life was and Harry couldn't bear it.

He kept talking about how it was Harry's fault that he had come along, Harry was going to snap back at him, but Hermione got there first. "You didn't have to come, Ronald, but Harry needed us."

"Yeah, well, Harry isn't risking his whole family. It's only my family that's in danger." Ron said angrily.

"No, it isn't, Ron. Hermione's parents are in danger too, she had to obliviate them, Ron. Do not think for a second that you are the only one suffering here, we all feel the same thing." Harry said angrily.

"No, it isn't. Hermione's parents are safe in Australia, my parents are still there, at the burrow. What could happen to them at any moment if they found out I was with you. It isn't the same thing for you, either, Harry." Ron said.

"Oh, really, Ron, how is it not the same thing for me and Hermione, we all have people we love on the outside, people that are worth fighting for." Harry said.

"It is different, your parents are dead, and Harry, you-know-who and the Death Eaters can't kill them for that." Ron said harshly.

"No, they already did that 16 years ago, for no reason. I already lost my parents to their cause that is why I am fighting so hard, to make sure no one else dies. To make sure the other people, that I consider my family, don't die. Remus, Tonks, your family, as well, our Hogwarts friends. That is why I'm fighting, so no one else dies like my parents, leaving an orphaned child." Harry said.

"Well, you're too late, for a lot of them. For Neville, he lost his parents, for Bill for rescuing you, for George, losing his ear for you. For Moody, he lost his life for you, Dumbledore. All those lost their life because of you." Ron said, his tone bitter.

"That is unfair, Ronald, they didn't die to protect Harry, they died to protect everyone from you-know-who." Hermione said, tears running down her face.

"Yeah, well, I'm sick of being stuck in the shadow of the boy-who-lived. I'm sick of loving a girl who only cares about him. I can't take it anymore, I'm leaving. Hermione, you can either come with me and live a happy life, or stay with him and probably die a tragic death. We both know we have such chemistry." Ron said, getting out of bed and staring at her.

"I promised Harry I'd help him, Ron, and so did you." She said, the tears still sliding down her face.

"Fine, have it your way." He said and stormed out of the tent and instantly disapparated. Hermione got worse, she was crying heavily on Harry's shoulder. Harry let her cry it out and she finally stopped in the early hours of the morning and looked up to Harry for the first time.

"He did this all the time for you, it's the first time for me. I can't believe how unbelievably painful it is." She said.

"The first time he did it wasn't so bad, but that time in fourth year, that hurt more than I can tell, but this was worse. I'm sorry you had to witness it." Harry said.

"No, Harry, that was unforgivable. You forgive everyone, except a few people, but in some cases Ron has treated you worse than them, so why does he deserve your forgiveness when he comes back, why does he deserve mine after what he said." Hermione said and it made sense.

"I don't know, he was my first friend." Harry said defensively.

"No he wasn't Harry. I cannot believe you never noticed." She said and he looked confused.

"Why Molly Weasley on the muggle side that the train was. After sending five other sons to Hogwarts, why did she need reminding of the Platform number, why? Why did Hagrid forget to tell you how to get through the barrier? Why did Ron insist that all other compartments were full but when I went in there, a lot of them around you were empty? Why does Ron act so friendly towards me when you're around but act like he's better off than me when you're not. Why does he treat me the equivalent that Malfoy treats me when you are not with him? Why does he get so jealous of you when you've suffered all your life and are famous for your parents being murdered? Why was he only nice to me when he wanted me to do his homework? I never wanted to say anything, but they were spies, Dumbledore's spies. He has something planned for you and under no circumstances do I want you to listen to him. Do you understand?" Hermione said.

"You really think that Ron's friendship was so Dumbledore could keep an eye on me?" Harry asked.

"You were his best friend and you told him everything, I think Dumbledore put a compulsion charm on you." Hermione said.

"He knew what Ron was like, always being jealous and ditching me, but he always came back. What if he knew that he would do it, again? What if he left him something that he could trace back to us, to find us again?" Harry said.

"He left his stuff here, he didn't take anything with him, he just stormed out and disapparated. He won't be able to find his way back after that." Hermione said.

"But what if I'm right and Dumbledore left him something that he could use to track us, if he did he could have just placed us in terrible danger." Harry said and Hermione gasped.

"What if he did it to us all?" she asked in shock.

"Wait, what, why?" Harry said.

"Each of us, he gave something to us. Ron got the light-thingy, whatever it was called." Harry had to stifle his laughter.

"Right, I got the snitch and you got a book." Harry said.

"I think we should leave. I think we should leave and destroy those items." Hermione said.

"But they're clues." Harry protested.

"Yes, clues about where Dumbledore wanted us to go, I don't think we can trust him. He never exactly had everyone's best interests at heart, particularly yours. Sirius, he knew he was innocent, from the start, he could have made sure there was a trial, so he could be free, heck, and he was the leader of the Wizengamot. If he said, like we, and Sirius, pointed out to him, he had no trial, a lot of those people would have placed a trial. Have you ever heard Dumbledore say 'For the Greater Good'?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he used to say it all the time when he had hard things to decide." Harry said curiously.

"I know you won't like it, but Rita Skeeter had a way of getting to the truth, in all of her articles the truth was there, but it was greatly plastered in lies and speculations. But there was always an element of truth. She has real letters written from Dumbledore to Gellert Grindelward, another Dark Lord. They were friends, it even hints of a romance. They were conspiring together to put muggles under their rule, for the Greater Good was their motto, of sorts. They wanted to rule the Wizarding World, rule muggles and muggle-borns. Can you not see how this attitude is similar to a certain Dark Lord that we know and hate?" Hermione said laying out her argument.

"You're right, as always. What do we need to do?" He asked.

"We need to find another place to camp." Hermione said, but Harry interrupted her.

"Hermione, not that I didn't love camping and all that, but why did you choose it?" Harry asked.

"I – I, I-uh. I don't know. I was thinking about how we would conceal ourselves and was thinking different things and decided on something totally different from camping, after my parents were safe. But when I went to the Weasley's, I decided on camping, I don't know why, I've only ever been camping once, and didn't thoroughly enjoy it." Hermione said uncertainly.

"This just proves it, they probably placed a compulsion on you." Harry said with disgust.

"Right then, the first thing we need to do is check ourselves and our belongings with spells." Hermione said and they got busy, they checked their belongings first. On some of their clothes were compulsions and loyalty charms keyed to the Weasley's and Dumbledore. They quickly broke them and if the item was not special to them destroyed it. There were also several tracking charms on their clothes and belongings, including the snitch and book which they received from Dumbledore. On Harry's cloak was another powerful tracking charm and a charm to stop him from exiting the Surrey area once he touched it with his bare skin and another few charms on Harry's belongings were to stay with the Dursley's and to undermine them so they punished him.

They next started evaluating themselves, Hermione did Harry and Harry did Hermione. Harry started, seeing if there was any spells on Hermione. They found several things and each that they found made both Harry and Hermione madder and madder. There was a harsh block on her magic and to stop her core from getting larger, a very powerful compulsion to authority figures and a few Order members they did not know. Harry even found some memory tampering, a few missing memories and some that made no sense. That as mild, Harry was worse. They found several tracking charms on his person that Hermione got rid of at once, several powerful compulsions to trust the Weasley family and Dumbledore and Order members, there were memory blocks and missing memories and several powerful block on his magic. Hermione also found very dark magic behind Harry's scar and she gasped with shock. "Harry, you are a Horcrux, it is your scar." She said, her voice shaking. Also on Harry was the spell to be bad at school and a memory charm that said that Harry did different subjects and got all O's on his OWLs with Honours. He also remembered that he and Ron had a big falling out in sixth year, but he had never forgiven him and then found himself with false memories and back at the Weasley's house. It didn't make sense, but it did. Dumbledore wanted to control Harry, to believe him.

"Right, pick a country, any country." Harry said quickly.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"We are leaving Britain." Harry said.

"I have always wanted to go tropical, maybe Polynesian. So I am picking America, the 50th state." Hermione said, hoping he would catch on.

"Ah, of course, but a lovely state." Harry said and they packed up their belongings fast and side-along apparated to a private beach on the third largest island of Hawaii, Oahu.

"We need to do a lot of things, alright. First, we need to get some potions, we need ingredients, or we need to buy them straight out, we need food, a place to stay and money." Hermione said, listing off the things.

"So we need to find Hawaii's version of Diagon Alley, how do we find that?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, sometimes I really wish that wizards would get over their aversion to anything muggle and get google, It would be the best thing ever." She said in a frustrate voice.

"Internet Café." Harry said. "Do you have muggle money?"

"Yes, I emptied my bank account, just in case." She replied.

"Good, I think we need new clothes too, it is far too hot." Harry said.

"I would say, you do one thing and I do the other, but I think we need to stay together, unknown territory and all that." Hermione said.

"Clothes first, then?" Harry said and she nodded her head, they quickly bought some clothes and didn't fall for the Hawaiian shirts, they felt that only tourists would truly wear them. They both got several pairs of shorts each and tanks and t-shirts and appropriate shoes and went down behind an alley to get changed. Then they proceeded to the nearest internet café and googled for Magical Hawaii. They found several places that they thought they would need to go, they were reassured that muggle couldn't see it for as soon as they clicked on the site it read, 'only the magical can see this'.

They wrote down each place and then proceeded to go to each, following the on-line instructions. First they went to what they thought was the Hawaiian equivalent of Diagon alley, aloha oe. They glamoured themselves quickly and went in to look at all the shops but their eyes caught the large building at the end of the street, it was Gringotts, they decided that they wanted to go in there first.

"Yes." Said one of the Goblin Tellers nastily as they approached.

"Good Evening, I was wondering if I could look at all my properties, even if my main account was in Britain." Harry asked shyly.

"It does depend, if you shall cut yourself and place some blood into this bowl, I shall know." The goblin said in a more polite tone as Harry cut himself with the dagger provided and placed his fist over the bowl and it flowed into different patterns.

"Harry Potter, welcome, I shall fetch someone that you need to talk with, and Miss Granger is indeed welcome too." He said, bowing through the doors to him which confused Harry and Hermione. A moment later he came back and instructed them to follow him, which they did until they were led into a grand room with gold patterns on the ceiling. He told them to sit down and make themselves comfortable until he arrived and they did so and within five minutes they heard a voice.

"Ah, Mr Potter, Miss Granger, how are you? I am Ragnok, leader of the Clan in Britain, it is luck that you caught me here today." He said.

"We are well, sir." Harry replied.

"Right, now, the teller claimed that you wanted to know more about your properties. I will tell you this, you parents were smart and feared the worse when Voldemort started attacking you and they went into hiding. They have a vault in each of the Clan's districts, just in case you needed to go abroad, they also have many houses within other areas of the world and have one right here near Waikiki Beach." Ragnok said.

"Really, we also wanted to know what were the best ways to get blocks of our magical cores, it seems people we thought were friends, really weren't." Harry said.

"There is a procedure that you both can take, I can assure you that it is more than your core, when the procedure is done, you will be yourselves again." Ragnok said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Sir, I don't really know anything about my family, where I came from." Harry said as he sat down on the chair provided, Hermione right next to him, their hands clutching.

"Well, we also want the both of you to take an inheritance test, it is very simple and we could do that first." Ragnok said and both the teens nodded. "Well then, please cut yoursleves deeply with these knifes and let the blood fill the bowl to the top, we will then heal your wounds." He said and two bowls and two knifes appeared in front of them and they did what they were told. As soon as the bowl was full, the wounds instantly healed.

Ragnok worked quickly, taking Hermione first, he laid a large piece of paper down on the table and then gently picked up the bowl full of her blood and tipped it all onto the paper. The blood stretched as though an invisible hand was forcing it to move, it slowly crept along the paper and started forming lines and what appeared to be names, when the process was done, the blood disappeared and there in black writing was Hermione's complete family tree. It was in tiny writing until Ragnok waived his hand over it and it became easier to read.

"Well, Hermione, I will admit, that was a shock. Your mother was a pure-blood witch who had her magic bound, much like the both of you have, and her memory wiped, she was from a prominent family in France and had a large history. You father has no ties to the magical world and is a muggle. You are a direct descendant from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, the two female founders and are left to their treasures as you are direct descendant. You have ties to the Delacour family and have Veela magic in you. Your mother was the sister of Appoline Delacour, the power comes from her side. Your mother was kidnapped and bound, no one knows where she is and what became of her. Hermione you are quarter Veela and have the same allure, it has been blocked, like your magic. You have a rich history, going back through France and one of your relatives was the Queen Antoinette. When this war is over, I would advise to contact the Delacour family and you can learn more history from there." Ragnok said, he then gently folded up the large paper and gave it to Hermione to study.

He then pulled another paper from the drawer and placed it on the table and did the same thing with Harry's blood. "Harry, although, not surprising, you have a rich family history." Ragnok said when the blood was gone. "Your father was an esteemed Pureblood of the Potter Family, you are also the main inheritor from the Black family. You are a Lord, and as you have turned seventeen, it I your right to claim your rightful place. Far back, you have ancestors such as Gryffindor, who you are a main ancestor of and Slytherin, who you are only a small line, the rightful heir in Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Voldemort. You are a direct descendant of Merlin himself and the Peverall family, the third brother who create what is called the Deathly Hallows, also and your family is very rich. Such as Hermione, your family also has a unique ability, they are descendant from a very special race of creature, elves, and if you were an animagus, it is likely to be a magical animagus, which is from your mother's side. Both families that you are a Lord for are Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses, there are only five; Bones, Longbottom, Greengrass, Potter, and Black in Britain. You can learn more history of your family from the main Potter Manor. As you would have liked to know, you own many houses that are completely safe and many people do not know about them, go to you Waikiki one and see. Now, would you like to continue to remove the blocks within you?" Ragnok said.

"Yes, please, sir, but when I tested Harry, I felt something dark beneath his scar. To be honest, I'm worried about it." Hermione said.

"I have felt the same thing, I feel that it may be a piece of Voldemort's soul. I know that you know about his Horcruxes, you are hunting them. Dumbledore should have trusted us, we could have fixed this a lot sooner. We do know that two items have been destroyed. Can I ask as to what they were?" Ragnok said.

"The first was a diary that Tom Riddle kept when he was in sixth year, the second was a ring that Dumbledore destroyed. There was the possibility of a third, but it was a fake and caused the weakness of Dumbledore which led to his death. But, we found that one also, but haven't had a way to destroy it, yet." Harry said.

"Well, if you give it to us, we can destroy both items at the same time. We found another of his in a vault back in Diagon Alley, in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault and have already had it destroyed. What do you think are the others?" Ragnok said curiously.

"Well, his snake is a very real possibility, also he seems to be doing founder things, so maybe something from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw, we already have his Slytherin." Hermione said.

"The Horcrux found in the Lestrange Vault was a Hufflepuff item." Ragnok said, "I don't think it could be Gryffindor's sword, it can't be charmed like that, maybe Ravenclaw's Diadem. If Dumbledore had come to us sooner, this would have been finished last year. There are four Horcruxes left, by the end of this day, there shall be just two. The snake and the diadem."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other excitedly, after months there had been none to little progress, now they were so close away from only having to deal with two Horcruxes. "How soon will it be, do you estimate, before we are rid of Voldemort's Horcruxes and we can kill him?" Harry asked.

"Well, I am certain, by the end of the week." Ragnok said, thinking over the sums in his head.

"Are you certain?" Hermione asked and Ragnok gave her a look and she apologised.

"Right, shall we continue with the ritual?" Ragnok asked and Harry and Hermione nodded nervously. "We want to do you both at the same time, Harry's will take longer. The fee is 20 galleons for each ritual, the Horcrux removal is free. I know it is steep, but Harry you can afford it."

"Right, let us get this over with." Harry said and Ragnok led them to another room which looked more like a hospital with two large stone features in the middle.

"Can you please lie on the stones for us, this will be painful, many people black out after a few seconds, but if I'm right about the two of you, and I feel I am, you might not black out for a long time." Ragnok said and Harry and Hermione looked at one another and nodded and held hands whilst they were getting comfortable on the stones.

"Excuse me, put it is customary in the Hawaiian region of this bank that the individuals going through this experience wear lei's. They are magical and will help." Said a goblin who they did not know the name of.

"Of course, if it is customary." Harry replied and they both were given lei's that they put around their neck.

"We shall begin." Ragnok said and all the goblins started chanting in Gobbledegook and then they started dancing around the stone platforms, surrounding them in a circle, then two goblins gave them something that had to drink and they gulped it down and both started having spasms and fits. They were in unendurable pain and Hermione was the first to black out, after 20 minutes of the pain, it finally took a toll and her head slammed against the stone, her body was still dancing through muscle spasms, though, but then she opened her eyes again and looked at him and tried to smile her hardest, she made another 20 minutes after that and finally did cave to the pain. Harry made another forty minutes after that before he began to close his eyes, but refused and energy seemed to surge back through him. After the first hour, he made another two before he slumped as well. The goblins were very impressed as they could see the changes in both of them as magical paper recorded what blocks and other magicks were used against them and the reasons.

Finally after a very long night Harry and Hermione awoke, their heads sore, as well as the rest of their body. They were given another potion which relieved their aches and pains and was served breakfast which they were grateful for. After an hour and they kept their food own, they were allowed to see Ragnok, and after business they were allowed to leave. They walked quickly like the goblin who was leading them to their meeting room.

"Harry, Hermione. I am most impressed, as are the other Goblins that watched that show, the longest anyone has lasted was 5 minutes, both of you went way past that. Hermione lasted forty minutes, you seemed like you were going to black out at twenty minutes, but you held on. Harry lasted three hours which was most impressive, but we were glad that you finally blacked out, the Horcrux removal would have been even more painful. We recorded what each of the blocks were and why they were placed there, please go through it extensively when you get out of here, I will tell you a few notable items.

"You are both animagi, after wanting to become one after you met Sirius Black, you achieved at the beginning of fifth year, Dumbledore found out at the end of sixth year, obviously before he died and blocked the ability and erased your memories. You both had a massive fallout with Ronald Weasley after he was caught using love potions on the both of you, you mysteriously made up, you memories erased of the events. Dumbledore also hid Hermione's Veela capabilities, you will notice a definite change and both of you had more than 80% of you magic blocked and erased memories of training for this war. Harry had his Elvin abilities hidden as well as his talent of metamorphmagus, it is only small, but you can easily change your appearance.

"You had your memory erased at Sirius Black's will and the recording of the prophecy was faked, there is no prophecy. That is all. Here is a list of all your buildings that you own, your homes, use them as you like, how much money you have in each account and inherited from Sirius Black, the latter also goes to Hermione. He also helped you with your animagus capabilities. Hermione, as a Veela you have the capability to bond to a mate that is deemed worthy to your magic, you had one, but the Weasley's tried to interfere, their goal was for Hermione to be married to Ronald and Harry to be married to Ginevra. Harry, you may now take both House Potter and House Black rings. I have also included a list of Black properties.

"Now we will give you both a necklace each which is actually a portkey, it will take you to any house on that list if you state what number house you want to go to, the numbers are on the sheet, it will also protect you from spells such as memory charms, compulsion charms, tracking charms and loyalty charms. Harry, look into getting Hermione an engagement ring, her Veela mate is you, you might find damage from other parties forcing you apart. That is all, we will give you a letter when we find another of those things and each fortnight give you bank statements, they should have started when you were eleven, but our owls came back to us. Right, I think that is everything. I hope to see one another soon." Ragnok stood up and led them to where the tellers gathered and they left the bank and started shopping for some things they needed.

Soon, they searched their list and came across the property that was in Waikiki, there were another few in Hawaii which made them think that Harry's relatives really liked it here. They soon found the number and touched their necklaces and whispered the number like they were told and had the familiar feeling of being pulled by their navel until they reached their destination. Harry and Hermione looked around curiously, it was a nice, large house, particularly the type you would expect. It was right on the shoreline on a private beach, near the popular beach, but all too themselves, they knew anyone wouldn't be able to see them around the boundaries, the double story house led out onto a large deck and stairs down to the sandy bottom. Harry couldn't help but imagine his parents here with him when he was a small boy, dipping his feet in the warm water, running around, chasing him. It was the perfect, family friendly home. Hermione smiled at him and he realised the changes she had undergone, maybe it was because her Veela side wasn't blocked anymore, but she was beautiful. He didn't know how he hadn't realised it before, and then he remembered, he had, they dated for a long time during fifth and sixth year and then it stopped, no one broke up with the other, it just stopped against their will.

"You're remembering us dating?" Hermione asked, a curious expression on her face.

"I loved you, 'Mione, why would they do that to us, they obliviated me and then made me date Ginny, I never liked her, all she saw was the boy-who-lived. I was going to ask you to marry me right after my birthday if they hadn't ruined it." Harry said, tears in his eyes.

"They could have killed us, we were more than boyfriend and girlfriend, we were Veela bonded, and luckily we were best friends. If we were ever away from each other for too long, we would literally die, both of us, they took a great risk, or just didn't care." Hermione said, her eyes rancid.

"Why block that we were animagus, what would that do?" Harry asked desperately.

"I don't know, I remember that, we wanted to right after we learned of Sirius and you dad becoming them, not only was I, a Veela, able to do it, we had two forms each, that is incredibly rare." She said.

"Do you remember the ball?" Harry asked.

"Oh god, yes. The first thing you did when you heard about it was to come rushing to me and ask me to it. I would have loved to have gone with you, I said yes, but the next day I was asked by Ron and told him that I already had a date with Harry." Hermione said.

"He was furious, that must have been why he did that, why Krum and Parvati, if he wanted you, why not make it so?" Harry asked.

"Arise suspicion, maybe?" Hermione said.

"Our daughter?" Harry prompted and Hermione started crying.

"I can't believe we did that, they killed her, I stood there crying whilst Dumbledore killed my baby. It was the happiest I've ever felt and they took that away from me, let me bleed and then changed my memory." She said between sobs.

"I'll never forgive any of them, why would they do that to us, why would Dumbledore hid this from me, I would be perfectly safe here, safer than the Dursley's." Harry said, looking longingly to the beach.

"I don't know why they were cruel to us, why we were their victims from the start, both of us from the day we stepped onto that platform, I wish I went to Beauxbatons, they wouldn't have done this to us. I feel so hurt from all the things they have done just so they could control us and our money." Hermione said.

"They are deader than Voldemort when I get to them. Voldemort may have killed my parents, and for that he should die, but Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny, they killed my daughter and the one true love of my life." Harry said.

"Ron, when I first met him on the train, he became addicted to my allure, I always had the ability to do that, even when it was blocked. I am getting what Fleur meant when she said sometimes she hates being a Veela, that jerk did all that. A true love for a Veela is one who does not notice the allure. Like you, Harry, my mate." Hermione said and cuddled into Harry's side.

"Without them, we would have been together much sooner, we would be parents. Why did they do that to us?" Harry said desperately.

"I do not know, my love, but they will never step foot near us again, they've hurt us for the last time." Hermione said with a determined look on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ronald, how could you be such an idiot?" Ginny screeched across the table.

"That's unfair, Ginny, you weren't there and didn't know how it was for Ronnie." Mrs Weasley said.

"It was all over food, the other two were giving him most of the food and still he was complaining, enough to even leave by his own accord, he knew that they would have forgiven him if he calmed down and apologised." Ginny yelled.

"Calm down Ginny, it's Harry and Hermione we are talking about, after he sends that letter it'll be fine, they'll forgive him and we'll know their location anyway." Mr Weasley said.

"Ginny's right, father, he was a stupid git for doing that and it could have lost us everything, particularly after what happened when it was discovered that the mudblood was carrying his child. Why couldn't we have killed her and made him forget about her?" Percy said.

"It would have been too suspicious, Percy, dad and Dumbledore made the right decision. You can't just wipe someone out from the world without anyone remembering them, it would have been too hard." Bill said.

"Yeah, it would have Bill, but as Percy said, it would have been a lot easier to get Potter with Ginny, but do we have to have that mudblood insulting our family bloodlines, it's bad enough that we had that Veela bitch in our bloodline now, thanks to you, but a bloody mudblood?" Charlie said.

"Didn't you hear about that, Hermione isn't a mudblood, her mother is Fleur's mother's sister, and she is also a Veela." Bill replied.

"Wait, Hermione's a Veela?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, she had her abilities blocked though, so she doesn't look it, but if she had them unblocked she could go for any guy she could ever want, including Potter." Bill said.

"Potter is mine that animalistic bitch better keep her talons off of him, or she'll know what's coming to her." Ginny said.

"Ugh, I should have known something was off about that girl." Mrs Weasley said in disdain.

"Too right, she always had an animal quality about her, do we really need another Veela in the family, I mean, they are good for a one-night-stand, but nothing much else." Percy said.

"I want her." Ron said vehemently, "Potter wants her but I need to show him that he can't have everything he wants, that witch is mine."

"We know, Ron, and at least that way we can control her if she's in the family." Mr Weasley said.

"Just like we can control the entire Potter and Black estates, all their homes and trillions upon trillions of galleons, we'll never be poor ever again." Mrs Weasley said.

"It was just a shame that Dumbledore died before he could get his cut." Mr Weasley said, but all the Weasley's burst out laughing.

"He set the whole thing up for us and we are the only ones that profit from it, it was the best deal we ever made." Mrs Weasley said.

"It's just a shame that we couldn't get the twins to agree, the fact that they were going to tell Potter." Bill said.

"Oh well, we still have them in our family, we just had to make sure that we obliviated the memory from them." Charlie said.

"It would have been nicer if all of our children would have been a part of the plan, though." Mrs Weasley said.

"They're gone, Molly, we should have realised anyway. We should have known that they would want nothing to do with it." Mr Weasley said.

"Yeah, anyway, it's a bigger cut from the rest of us and we still get to act poor, which means we can't get them expensive gifts, but they have to get us them." Ginny said and the whole table started hackling again.

"Have you finished that letter yet, Ronnie?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Done!" Ron said and handed it to his mother who promptly corrected spelling and grammar mistakes and made it more formal and placed a tracking charm and a loyalty charm upon the envelope and handed it to Ginny.

"I cannot wait until we get Potter's money so we can get rid of this useless owl." Ginny grumbled as she tied the letter to the owl's claw and shooed it on its way.

"We will find out where they are soon, and then the real plan begins, I can't wait to move out of this awful home." Mrs Weasley said and the rest of the clan nodded in agreement.

**. . . .**

"Something is trying to get through the wards." Harry said and leapt up. It was an owl, not his beautiful snowy white owl who left too soon, but Errol. Harry cast a spell and it revealed a tracking charm and a loyalty charm and he laughed, he instantly removed the tracking charm and sent it to Germany, let that confuse them, and banished the loyalty charm. He took the letter and told the poor bird to just leave that family, never go back to them and Errol nodded in agreement and went his own way.

"It's a letter from Ron, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it is. Shall we read it together?" Harry said and Hermione nodded.

"Dear Harry and Hermione.

I am terribly sorry about the things that I said to the both of you, I realise now that I was wrong, that it was the Horcrux talking. I know that I said some mean things, but could you tell me where you are so I can come back. I miss you both and I left my stuff in the tent. My words were something that was definitely not the right thing to say and I realise that Hermione had every right to stay with you, Harry, and carry on the fight. Hermione, I am sorry that I yelled and said that your parents weren't at risk as much as my family, I was wrong and you had to do a very brave thing, I really like you, Hermione, I hope that when you tell me your location, we can get together. If I do come back, though, I want to make some changes, no more sleeping in tents, starving. Couldn't we book a hotel at the Leakey Cauldron or something else, something better than camping and living on atrocious mushrooms, that is not saying that you are a bad cook, but I need more, I am still a growing boy. I'm here with my mum and it's nearly Christmas, I hope you have a wonderful Christmas.

I hope to hear from you soon, Ron." Harry read aloud.

"There is something wrong with this, Hermione, the grammar and spelling is too perfect. It rambles like Ron does, but I think someone else wrote this. I can't believe he tried to use a tracking charm on us, which could be very dangerous if you-know-what found out." Harry said.

"Burn it, we are no longer talking to that great oaf." Hermione said and Harry promptly threw it in the fire. "Now, come to bed." Hermione said and Harry laughed and yanked off his shirt and snuggled into the large bed beside her.

"I love you, Hermione Jane Granger." Harry said quietly.

"And I love you, Harry James Potter." Hermione repeated and snuggled down into his neck. They stayed like that for a long time until Harry got up to stretch his legs.

"Harry, I think we need to determine a way for us to find out which Weasley's are the ones who are plotting against us." Hermione said suddenly, jerking Harry out of his day-dream.

"Alright, Hermione, I would feel better knowing which of them were against us when we start our plan, whatever that is." Harry said.

"Well, Mr Weasley was always tinkering with muggle stuff, he wouldn't know what half of it even was, and maybe he has some special devices that we could use to listen in?" Hermione said.

"I thought muggle technology doesn't work around magic." Harry said.

"It does and it doesn't." Hermione said, getting up to the kitchen to make some toast for them both.

"Okay, I'll bite, what do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, it would depend on the location and how many magical people do magic there daily. So Hogwarts can't have any muggle technology because there is over 1000 magical people using magic on a daily basis, but on an average family home, its maybe two people, for the Weasley's it would be nine people every day using magic, that's still not enough to interfere with this technology. Also the fact that Mr Weasley has all this stuff in his shed anyway and none of it was any different." Hermione said as she went into lecture mode.

"Alright, I'm following, so the average magical house could have muggle technology and work effectively?" Harry asked.

"Yes, all magical households could. So this technology could work in there house and since they have no clues about muggle technology, even Mr Weasley who works in a muggle department, they wouldn't know what it does. We could plant sound and vision devices around the home to record them, everything they say and I'll bet that they have conversations in there about their plan. When we find that titbit of information out, we can proceed with the next part of the plan." Hermione said.

"So, we are going all James Bond on them?" Harry asked and Hermione smiled.

"Well, Mr Bond, if it's to save the world, what else could we do?" Hermione said seductively.

"Alright, what if Mr Weasley doesn't have this stuff, I mean he has a lot but we need to be certain because there is a risk to ourselves by doing this." Harry said.

"You're right, we could always buy it ourselves, though." Hermione said.

"Okay, do you want me to go do a mail order?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I think we would need to go into the store and buy the stuff we need." Hermione said.

"Right, so off on a road trip?" Harry said.

"Well, what I want us to do is go to America, not Hawaii so we don't give up this location and maybe glamour ourselves a little bit." Hermione said.

"Okay, do you want to start now, then?" Harry asked.

"Alright, phase one of this operation is about to commence." Hermione said with a large smile on her face. Harry got out his invisibility cloak and threw it over them and grabbed Hermione's hand as they side-along disapparated from Hawaii and landed safely in Los Angeles. They walked quickly into a side alley and took the cloak off and Harry placed it into his backpack. Hermione quickly glamoured both of them to appear older and for their hair and eye colour to change. They walked quickly out of the alley and found a home security shop that they quickly entered.

Hermione walked up to the salesman and quickly used a bit of her allure to make her stand out more and for him to do what she wishes. "Hi, my name is Emma, this is Dan, we just moved here and want out home to have a top of the art security system." She said seductively.

"Oh, um wow, that is no problem Miss, we have a state of the art security system for every home in Los Angeles and have even fitted systems in some well-known celebrity homes. What kind of system would you like?" the man asked.

"Well, Phil," Hermione said looking at the man's name badge, "We want a very secure system that any burglars won't know is there, we want cameras and listening devices so we can hear anything that is going on it our home, our area has recently had some terribly burglaries, we find it necessary for the police to know everything and that is what we want in our system. Oh and something to control it from a remote distance." Hermione said.

"Well, Emma, that will be most expensive." Phil said, mentally rubbing his hands together on the money he was going to make that day.

"Oh, trust me Phil, we have more than enough." Hermione said adding more of her allure.

"Oh, I am sure you do, Emma. Right, we have everything you are asking for, but we have different levels of them. The house that you intend this security system in has how many rooms and how many of those do you wish to record?" Phil asked.

Oh, it has many but we only wish to record 15 rooms with the absolute system." Hermione said.

"Alright, would you wish to receive the bronze, silver or gold system?" Phil asked and Hermione looked at Phil in confusion.

"Um, could you run through what each level would offer us?" Hermione asked.

"Gold is the top level it offers up to twenty cameras that are very nearly invisible and if you don't know that they are there, you won't notice them, it also have microphones and recording devices and an app that can be run on your computer from any distance to change settings and control what information you receive, it will also run picture and sound on it 24/7 so you can hear it at the exact time, or can watch it later. It also has the offer to ring the police for you the moment it sees an unidentified person in your home, but you can change that as you wish, we also offer a free electrician to set the system up for you, but again that is u to you to decide. All this for $2395." Phil said and went through the other two levels also.

"Um, we'll take the gold level, thanks Phil, we won't need the electrician though, I have a very good friend who can do that for me." Hermione said.

"Well, that was wonderful, pleasure doing business with you, my dear. Oh, and I sense from your accent that you are not from around here, here's my number if you want help getting settled in." Phil said as he winked and handed her the card.

"Oh, thanks Phil, but I'm already settled in and I have a boyfriend." Hermione said and they left quickly with their purchases and disapparated when no one was looking and burst out laughing when they hit their couch.

"Oh my, he was so full of himself and sure he would get you." Harry said.

"And you were making angry eyes next to him and he still didn't realise." Hermione said laughing.

"Alright, so we need a laptop and to somehow set these in the Weasley home." Harry said.

"Well, laptop is easy, we could have one each to work on and they are easy to set up and instead of using electricity to work, I'm going to base them off of magic to keep them running." Hermione said.

"So, laptop store first then plan how we're going to hit the Weasley house?" Harry asked.

"Sounds good." Hermione replied.

"Do we need to travel do a different state first?" Harry asked cheekily.

"No, just get them from the electronics store." Hermione said and Harry laughed.

"Let's go then, we can discuss our plan for the Weasley home too." Harry said.


End file.
